Dream
by Choshi
Summary: (SHORT FIC) Sakura benar-benar berharap ini bukanlah mimpi. Uchiha Sasuke kini ada di depannya. Di dekatnya. Sungguh Sakura sangat merindukan pria satu ini. Kumohon. Jika ini mimpi aku berharap seperti ini selamanya. (Terinspirasi dari Novel Sakura Hiden Chapter 2)


Mata Sakura terbelalak saat melihat sosok itu sedang berdiri menunggunya—laki-laki yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Apakah urusanmu lancar?"

"Uumm, yah… bagaimana lenganmu? Apa baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa. Berkat dirimu lengan ini bisa bergerak dengan baik."

"Jika ada masalah atau ada yang aneh bisa kau katakana padaku, Sasuke-kun."

"Iya, terima kasih."

Sungguh. Sakura berharap ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Sasuke ada di depannya. Di depan matanya. Di dekatnya. _Jika ini mimpi, kumohon tetaplah seperti ini selamanya. _

**.**

**Tokoh hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Canon, terinspirasi dari Novel Sakura Hiden Chapter 2**

**Hope you like this ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi membangunkannya. Sakura membuka matanya. Benar itu semua hanyalah mimpi. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berada di Sunagakure saat ini. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, dia masih di tengah hutan—Sunagakure masih beberapa kilometer lagi. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk ia dan Ino tiba di Sunagakure. Tujuan mereka berdua ke Suna adalah untuk mempromosikan klinik anak yang dicetuskan oleh Sakura, dengan dukungan dari Tsunade—Hokage kelima, Sakura dan Ino ditugaskan untuk melakukan observasi di Suna demi menunjang kemajuan kliniknya.

Selama di Suna dan selama ketika Sakura tengah melakukan presentasinya, yang hanya di pikirannya hanyala potongan-potongan mimpinya tadi dengan Sasuke. Sakura dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir imajinasinya yang semakin lama semakin menghantuinya.

Setelah melakukan hal yang sedikit melelahkan yaitu presentasi (hanya Ino yang menganggap itu melelahkan) Sakura dan Ino berniat untuk jalan-jalan sebentar berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan Suna sebelum mereka kembali ke Konoha. Hanya sebagai pelepas penat karena tugas berat mereka untuk membangun dan mengembangkan klinik anak yang dibilang tak mudah. Mungkin yang terlihat bersemangat belanja adalah Ino, terbukti saat Sakura ditinggal oleh Ino. Mereka berpisah di tengah-tengah pusat perbelanjaan yang begitu ramai. Sakura menengok ke kanan-kiri depan-belakang siapa tahu Ino berada di salah satu toko yang ada di situ.

Dengan sedikit berjalan cepat, Sakura menelurusi toko demi toko untuk mencari sahabat pirangnya itu—sehingga ia tak terasa bahwa sekarang posisinya mendekati pintu gerbang Suna. Persis seperti apa yang ada di dalam mimpinya, ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok dengan jubah dan penutup kepala. Kedua bola mata yang berbeda. Tatapan yang dingin. Laki-laki yang selalu dalam mimpinya. Laki-laki yang sangat ia rindukan. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tepat di depan pintu gerbang Suna. Tatapannya mengarah pada Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan sangat kaget. Sekali lagi Sakura terbelalak, apakah ini mimpi? Jika ini mimpi tolong bangunkanlah Sakura sekarang juga—karena ia tak ingin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

Tak diduga Sasuke mendekatinya. Mendekat ke tempat Sakura berdiri, "apakah urusanmu lancar?"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke begitu mirip dengan yang di mimpinya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga ia merasakan rasa asin menjalar ke indra pengecapnya. Perih. Berarti ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura menjaga agar sikapnya tidak seperti masa kanak-kanaknya dulu. Kini ia telah dewasa jadi ia harus bisa mengontrol segala sikapnya di depan Sasuke.

"Uumm, yah begitulah…. bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Lumayan."

"Oh, bagaimana dengan lenganmu? Apa baik-baik saja?."

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa. Berkat dirimu lengan ini bisa bergerak dengan baik."

"Jika ada masalah atau ada yang aneh bisa kau katakana padaku, Sasuke-kun."

"Iya terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum samar dan menepuk lembut dahi Sakura, "kau sudah bekerja keras Sakura. Kenapa tidak melakukan cara yang berbeda untuk menangani perawatan mental anak-anak?"

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke baru saja dan sukses membuatnya untuk sulit bernapas dalam beberapa detik.

"Ah, bagaimana kau tahu soal itu Sasuke? Ma-maksudku bagaimana kau tahu banyak soal itu?"

"Oh itu karena aku setim denganmu karena aku tidak berada di desa jadi aku khawatir padamu—tidak juga—" Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan setelah jeda singkat, "aku mengkhwatirkanmu karena alasan lain bukan hanya kita setim."

Sakura sungguh dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke. Apakah Sakura tidak salah dengar, "eh? Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan terkunci. Mereka diam sejenak untuk menikmati bola mata indah di antara mereka.

"Sakura, aku."

"Sasuke-kun."

"…."

"…."

"Aku ingin menikah dengamu."

Saat itu juga jantung dan setengah jiwanya terbang ke angkasa. Ini terasa sangat nyata. Ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Sungguh kebahagiaan Sakura tidak dapat terlukiskan.

.

.

.

-SELESAI-

.

Haloo semuanya setelah sekian lama istirahat nggak bikin Fanfic akhirnya saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru (belum ada di ide buat Fanfic sebelumnya T_T)

Ini semua gara-gara Novel Sakura Hiden chapter 2 yang sukses bikin saya melayang, aaakkk ituu SasuSaku-nya kuat banget :')

saking senengnya sampe bingung mengucapkan dengan kata-kata *halah*

jadi nggak sabar kan nunggu cerita selanjutnya, kenapa lama banget huaaaa. Gimana dengan kalian? Pasti seneng kan ya SasuSaku akhirnya diekspos (?)

kutunggu review, komentar, saran, dan kritik dari kalian yaaa... makasih banyak :* :D


End file.
